Entre Chiens et Loups
by minimione
Summary: L'aube est pleine de promesses ou d'incertitudes, tout dépend du point de vue que l'on adopte. Comment faire pour se relever après l'apocalypse, dans un monde où l'amour est relayé au second plan ?
1. Chapter 1

Une jeune femme de taille moyenne marchait le long d'un couloir relativement sombre. Sa démarche semblait sèche et droite, presque mécanique. Mais en l'observant plus attentivement, on pouvait apercevoir une larme couler le long de sa joue et un tremblement secouer ses épaules. Elle portait un tailleur gris strict mais sa chevelure brun clair éclairait sa silhouette. Elle attirait quelques regards de temps à autres dans la rue mais n'était pas non plus un canon de beauté des temps modernes : les formules magiques ne parvenaient pas à camoufler entièrement les profondes cernes sous ses yeux ni l'affaissement de sa peau causé par plusieurs années de troubles belliqueux et de manque de sommeil. Hermione Granger avait survécu à un conflit que personne ne comprenait, qui n'avait plus de sens pour aucun des camps. L'Ordre du Phoenix avait vaincu les Mangemorts, Harry était venu à bout de Voldemort, certes, mais pour quel résultat ? Les morts se comptaient par centaine rien qu'au sein de la capitale britannique, tous les bâtiments piliers du monde sorcier et parfois moldu avaient été entièrement détruits. Les survivants étaient relativement peu nombreux et l'espoir d'un monde meilleur semblait dérisoire face à la reconstruction d'un monde au fond du gouffre. Au lendemain de la victoire, il avait fallu s'organiser le plus rapidement possible sans céder à la panique : sans gouvernement, les sorciers ne savaient plus où ils en étaient. Les puissants ne devaient pas, et sous aucun prétexte, prendre le pouvoir sous peine de Tyrannie. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient alors tout mis en œuvre pour éviter le chaos : Minerva Mc Gonagall fut placé provisoirement à la tête du gouvernement, Hagrid comme directeur de Poudlard qui accueillait désormais les enfants orphelins ou sans famille dans l'absolu. Et ainsi, tous les membres volontaires se virent attribuer un poste au ministère ou ailleurs. Harry devait s'occuper de retrouver des personnes déclarées « disparues » à l'aide de Ron et de Remus Lupin et Hermione devait recenser les morts, analyser la cause du décès et retrouver leurs familles respectives.

Alors qu'elle parcourait ce couloir sombre et humide, une vague de détresse s'empara d'elle. Ce couloir, elle devait le traverser presque chaque jour désormais. Il menait à une seule porte que seulement quelques personnes pouvaient franchir : les familles des victimes et elle-même alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur annoncer la macabre nouvelle puis à classer le dossier dans les immenses bibliothèques presque pleines. Elle n'avait pas choisi ce poste ni cette vie où elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Chaque jour, sa tâche se révélait d'autant plus difficile qu'elle annonçait le décès aux familles de ses anciens camarades de Poudlard, de ses amis, de centaines d'innocents morts pour défendre un monde en désuétude. Hermione fit encore trois pas de plus vers cette maudite porte lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle par derrière.

« Hermione ! » Elle se retourna mais avant qu'elle ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, deux bras l'encerclèrent.

« Ron, vous êtes revenus !

« Oui ma douce. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais. Encore des dossiers à trier ? » Sa voix s'était durcie brusquement lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur le dossier de la jeune femme.

« Hermione, tu ne dois pas continuer. Compter les morts, c'est comme revivre notre cauchemar…

« Je ne l'ai pas choisi Ron. Je le fais comme chacun doit accomplir sa mission pour la reconstruction de notre monde et je peux t'assurer que si j'avais le choix, je ne serais pas ici dans ce couloir, une famille pleurant à chaude larme derrière cette porte que j'abhorre plus que tout.

« Je le sais bien ma douce. J'aimerai tellement que tout cela ne soit pas arrivé, que l'on puisse vivre heureux sans rien à craindre…

« Tout cela est purement utopique Ron. On ne choisit pas son destin. Vous avez retrouvé la petite ?

« … non. Enfin, oui. Je ne venais pas ici simplement pour te voir Hermione. » Il lui tendit un énième dossier où était accrochée la photo d'une petite fille à la peau mate et aux grands yeux noirs. Elle n'avait pas plus de 3 ans. Hermione lâcha son propre dossier et réprima un cri d'horreur.

« C'est… Elle est… la fille de Dean Thomas et de Parvati ?!

« Oui mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu depuis notre retour.

« Ron… je ne pourrais jamais affronter son regard. Maya était tout pour lui. » Ron la serra dans ses bras, tentant par cette étreinte de retirer toute la tristesse qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser ainsi mais Hermione devait rencontrer une famille et les aider dans leur deuil.

« Ma douce, écoute moi. Sèches tes larmes, tu dois aller voir cette famille qui t'attend. Juste après, rejoints moi à l'appartement du chemin de traverse, Harry sera là aussi. » Il attendit un hochement de tête, l'embrassa sur le front puis partit sans se retourner de peur de ne pouvoir partir. Hermione attendit que les pas de Ron disparaissent, se redressa et tourna la poignée de la porte.

La rencontre fut très éprouvante : les parents avaient déjà perdu un fils lors de la dernière bataille à Poudlard et maintenant, Hermione venait leur annoncer le décès de leur fille, tuée par des mangemorts désespérés. La mère semblait inconsolable et le père voulait rester digne mais la douleur était beaucoup trop forte à supporter et il s'effondra en sanglot, suppliant Hermione de lui ramener ses enfants. La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus. Elle se dépêcha de conclure l'entretien et courut jusque chez Ron. Elle s'écroula dans ses bras et pleura tout son soul. Elle sentit une autre main saisir la sienne et reconnue l'étreinte d'Harry. Merlin seul savait comment mais ils avaient survécu tous les trois et Hermione remerciait chaque jour le ciel pour ce don. Bien sûr, tout ceci n'avait pas été sans séquelle : Harry avait perdu la parole lors de son combat contre Voldemort car celui-ci avait utilisé un sort inconnu des sorciers. La communication était donc restreinte mais les trois amis se connaissaient si bien que la parole semblait presque inutile désormais donc ils s'accommodaient tant bien que mal du handicap de Harry. Ron avait contracté une curieuse maladie due également à un mauvais sort : les médicomages ignoraient sa nature ni ses effets mais pour le moment, les pouvoirs de Ron se décuplaient à une vitesse hallucinante lors de ses grosses colères mais menaçaient d'exploser et peut-être de la tuer. Quant à Hermione, elle avait affronté Bellatrix Lestrange et celle-ci lui avait enlevé une partie d'elle-même avant de mourir : jamais la jeune femme ne pourrait enfanter. Celle-ci ne s'en était pas aperçue de suite en vue de la Reconstruction mais les examens médicaux le lui avaient confirmé. Ce fut un coup très dur pour elle qui rêvait de fonder une famille avec Ron. Mais la guerre avait tout compliqué, tout pris, tout détruit. Juste avant la dernière bataille, Ron et Hermione s'étaient rapprochés plus que jamais, parlant même d'avenir ensemble. Maintenant que la fin des combats avait sonné, la tendresse était restée mais il n'y avait pas ou plus de place à l'amour dans ce monde.

Harry pressa l'épaule d'Hermione un peu plus fort et celle-ci releva la tête. Son visage s'était durcit mais ses yeux brillants conservait la jeunesse et la fraîcheur qui le caractérisait. Il leur fit signe qu'il sortait, serra Hermione dans ses bras et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ron observa Hermione, c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, seuls, sans être dérangés par personne, loin du monde et des soucis de la guerre. Il la serra encore quelques minutes contre lui puis lui parla d'une voix profonde, douce et grave à la fois, une voix rassurante en somme :

« Ma douce ? » Hermione leva des yeux brillants de larmes vers lui.

« Est-ce qu'on va s'en sortir Ron ?

« Bien sur, il y a une solution à tout. Se sera dur et très long mais on s'en sortira. Je ne te le promets pas car qui le pourrait ? Mais je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse ma douce, absolument tout.

« Ron… Je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfant. Je n'ai plus d'espoir en rien et je vais certainement partir loin d'ici et tenter de tout oublier. Je ne te demande pas de me suivre ni rien de tout ça. Seulement, je te demande de refaire ta vie avec une autre femme qui te comblera d'amour, avec qui tu auras des enfants, une belle maison et vous vivrez dans un monde en paix, heureux et prospère. Promets moi ça.

« Hermione… dis moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse. Souries moi d'un air ironique, ris moi au nez comme avant et dis moi que c'est une plaisanterie. » La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de réaction. Elle savait que son annonce ne ferait pas plaisir mais elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'à cet instant précis, sa vie allait basculer à jamais et qu'aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Voici une nouvelle fiction de mon cru, toute fraîche ! J'ose espérer qu'elle rencontrera plus de succès que la précédente « Reviens moi, mon amour ». En effet, les commentaires ont été si peu nombreux que je me suis vue contrainte de l'arrêter… De plus, grande nouveauté, celle-ci est un Ron/Hermione, chose inédite dans ma courte expérience en matière de fictions Harry Potter. Donc donnez moi votre avis sur ce début, en ayant bien en tête que ceci n'est qu'un début naturellement… Merci d'avance,

Minimione

PS : Bonne Année à tous !


	2. Chapter 2

Une couleur rouge écarlate envahit son visage, elle vit ses muscles bander brusquement et ses yeux s'assombrirent jusqu'à n'être plus que deux ronds noirs.

« Ron… Calme toi ! Il faut à tout prix que tu te calmes, tu sais ce qui va se passer dans le cas contraire ! RON ! » Les cadres se mirent à trembler, un vase s'écrasa au sol. Hermione tenta de conserver son sang-froid et s'approcha d'un pas vers le jeune homme malgré l'intensité de la puissance magique qui se dégageait de lui.

« Ron, il faut que tu m'écoutes ! Respire à fond et calme toi ! Cette puissance te détruit RON ! » Ce dernier semblait faire quelques efforts pour contenir sa rage mais le ressentiment était trop fort : trop de frustrations accumulées, trop de non dits depuis la fin de la guerre, trop d'amour contenu pour ne plus l'exprimer. Et tout à coup, le monde sembla exploser.

* * *

Harry couru dans les couloirs de St Mangouste. Il tenta de se faire comprendre par la femme de l'accueil mais, frustré, entreprit ses recherches seul. Arrivé au 3ème étage, il passa devant trois portes et enfonça la quatrième.

« Monsieur Potter ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de débarquer ainsi ! Nous sommes dans un hôpital, pas dans un moulin ! » Harry lui adressa un regard d'excuse mais s'avança tout de même vers le lit, une expression de profonde tristesse sur le visage. Sous les draps blancs, se tenait une jeune femme brûlée au visage et semblait-il sur tout le corps. Elle tenait ses yeux fermés mais Harry la savait réveillée, elle ne voulait probablement pas être assaillie de questions indiscrètes. Le jeune lui prit la main et il la sentit se décontracter imperceptiblement. Il adressa alors un regard sans équivoque au médicomage.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser. Appliquez lui cet onguent toutes les quinze minutes et ne la brusquez pas. Au revoir, Monsieur Potter. » Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur la blouse blanche, Harry s'attela à sa tâche. Hermione ouvrit alors les yeux et une expression de peine infinie envahit ses yeux.

« Ce n'était pas sa faute Harry. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous ? » Harry lui jeta un regard condescendant mais ne pu rien faire d'autre de peur de lui faire mal.

« Oh Harry ! J'aimerai tellement que tu puisses me répondre… » La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Hermione vit apparaître une tête entourée de cheveux roux.

« HERMIONE ! Oh mon dieu ! HERMIONE !

« Ron, tais-toi !

« Oh ma douce, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?! » Le grand roux s'effondra aux pieds du lit et sanglota. « Par Merlin Hermione, comment ai-je pu te faire ça ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas écouté, comme d'habitude Ron…

« Je ne voulais pas Hermione… Je t'assure ! Mais… je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler…je... »

« Ron, tais toi et aide plutôt Harry à me soigner que je puisse vite sortir d'ici et t'étrangler à main nue ! » Ron se précipita vers le pot d'onguent et s'occupa du côté droit d'Hermione alors qu'Harry était à sa gauche. Les deux garçons ne cessèrent de soigner leur amie pendant une semaine entière, se relayant nuits et jours. Ron s'en voulait énormément pour son acte et surtout les conséquences sur Hermione. Lui n'avait rien eu ou presque : les médecins n'y comprenaient rien, sa puissance grandissait de colère en colère et détruisait peu à peu ses tissus musculaires sans que ça ne l'affecte réellement.

Au bout d'un mois de soin intensif, d'onguents, de lotions et de potions diverses, Hermione avait recouvrait une peau normale, tous ses muscles atteints par les brûlures et tout ses cheveux. Les médicomages insistèrent pour la garder une nuit de plus en observation puis elle quitta St Mangouste dès l'aube. Le trio décida alors qu'il serait mieux, pour leur propre bien, de vivre séparément. Ron s'en voulait tellement qu'il ne voulait plus approcher Hermione à moins de 100 mètres mais, après une semaine sans l'avoir vu, il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'y résoudre. C'est ainsi qu'il débarqua devant le domicile de la jeune femme situé à l'autre bout de la ville. Il avait les mains moites, la voix rauque et était très nerveux mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à rester éloigné une minute de plus loin de sa douce. Il frappa à la porte et entendit des pas se rapprocher :

« Qui est-ce ?

« Hermione…ma douce, c'est moi, Ron.

« Ron, tu sais très bien ce que nous avons décidé, Harry toi et moi Unanimement et pour notre bien à tous, tu ne…

« Ma douce, je deviens fou. Je tourne en rond dans mon appartement. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de venir te voir. Je ne peux me résoudre à renoncer à toi…

« C'est dur pour moi aussi Ron mais tu n'as pas le choix. J'ai eu de la chance la dernière fois de n'être que brûlée, les médicomages ont dit que les dégâts ne feront que s'accentuer au fil du temps…

« Je crois que tu n'as pas compris Hermione. Je ne peux PAS vivre loin de toi, c'est impossible. Je ferai tous les efforts du monde pour toi, je vais suivre une thérapie contre mes colères si tu le désires. » La porte s'ouvrit et Ron vit Hermione, en robe de chambre en soie marron, adossée au mur de l'entrée, ses cheveux encadrant son doux visage fatigué. Elle tremblait, d'amour ou de froid il n'aurait su le dire, et le pria d'entrer. Ils allèrent tous les deux au salon et s'assirent sur le canapé. Hermione le toisa de haut en bas, il lui avait manqué au-delà de toute mesure alors qu'une seule semaine s'était écoulée. Elle le désirait ardemment, elle le voulait rien que pour elle, lui et son corps, lui et ses cheveux, lui et ses yeux, lui et ses mains… Ron la regardait le distinguer des pieds à la tête et ne désirait qu'une chose : la prendre là sur ce canapé et s'embrasait en elle comme jamais. Il fixait inconsciemment ses lèvres pleines et rêvait de les embrasser. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent l'un autre avec une telle intensité que l'atmosphère sembla se charger d'électricité. Hermione s'approcha la première et Ron combla la distance avec empressement mais lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, Ron se sentit imploser et tomba sur le sol, inconscient.

* * *

alors, réactions à chaud ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione se précipita à ses côtés, tomba à genoux tandis que Ron gisait, complètement inconscient. Ne sachant pas quoi faire elle transplana à St Mangouste dans les secondes qui suivirent. Les médicomages le prirent en charge très rapidement et commença alors une longue attente. Hermione alla prévenir Harry mais celui-ci était déjà présent dans l'établissement en compagnie d'un docteur qui avait peut-être une solution au handicap du héros. La jeune femme fut très surprise car Harry n'en avait parlé à personne de peur de les décevoir.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Ron ne bougea pas d'un pouce, laissant les médicomages dans la plus grande perplexité.

« Mademoiselle Granger, voulez-vous me suivre je vous prie. » Hermione emboîta le pas au médicomage mais celui l'emmena dans son bureau personnel où Harry se tenait déjà et non dans la chambre de Ron.

« Mademoiselle Granger, en vue du handicap de votre ami, nous avons peut-être une sorte de « remède » miracle à son état.

« C'est merveilleux Harry, tu entends ça ?! » Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête.

« Seulement, monsieur Potter ne pourra jamais reparler.

« Mais attendez, ne venez-vous pas de me dire…

« Vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir mademoiselle. Je vous disais donc que Monsieur Potter ne pourrait plus jamais reparler de vive voix. Mais, par l'intermédiaire de certains sorts, nous pourrions peut-être établir un lien télépathique avec certaines personnes de son choix. Bien sûr, tout ceci reste purement hypothétique. Je vous ai donc fait venir ici dans l'espoir que vous acceptiez d'être le cobaye de cette expérience.

« Evidemment que je le veux ! C'est merveilleux ce que vous me dites là ! » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ami mais curieusement, celui-ci ne semblait pas satisfait de la proposition du docteur.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord Harry ?

« Monsieur Potter est contre l'idée que vous nous serviez de cobaye… Il craint les conséquences de cette expérience dont nous ignorons tout.

« Harry, je m'en fiche des conséquences tant que ton sort peut s'améliorer ! Docteur, nous pouvons commençons quand vous le désirez !

« Bien, nous pourrions essayer maintenant ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Weasley ne se réveillera pas sans vous.

« Soit, je suis prête. »

Le médicomage les fit tous deux allongés sur des lits côte à côte puis papillonna autour d'eux en fixant divers tuyaux à leurs corps. Puis il se plaça face à eux, brandit sa baguette et commença ses incantations.

Au début, Hermione ne sentit rien de spécial. Elle ne voyait rien du tout à cause de la spatule placée devant ses yeux mais aucun phénomène étrange ne se produisit. Elle repensa alors aux derniers vécus : ils avaient été riches en émotion entre la fin de la guerre, le handicap de Harry, les colères de Ron, l'évanouissement de ce dernier et là, l'opération pour sauver Harry de son mutisme… elle se promit que lorsque tout serait enfin terminé, ils partiraient tous les trois en vacances, loin de tout… aux Caraïbes tiens ! Tout à coup, une série d'images se mélangèrent dans sa tête à toute vitesse, elle se sentit flotter puis redescendre brutalement, remonter à nouveau. Son cerveau sembla alors être tiré dans tout les sens et enfin, elle rouvrit les yeux. Sa vision se fit flou un instant puis tout redevint clair.

_« Hermione ?_

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !

« Mademoiselle Granger ! Tout va bien ?!

« Oui… Je… Je crois que ça a marché…

_« Hermione, c'est moi Harry, tu m'entends ?_

« CA a marché ! Mais, comment je dois faire pour lui répondre ?

« Pensez très fort à ce que vous désirez lui communiquer.

_« Harry ?_

_« Pas si fort Hermione !_

_« Harry ?_

_« Oui, là c'est bon ! Oh Hermione, c'est génial ! » _Les deux amis avaient des regards radieux inscrits sur leurs visages et le médicomage trépignait d'impatience d'en savoir plus.

« Docteur, comment Harry peut-il se connecter avec d'autres personnes ?

« Je pense qu'il lui suffit de fixer la personne dans les yeux quelques secondes et l'échange devrait se faire sans formule magique. Bien sûr, il faut que la personne en face soit favorable à l'échange. Essayez sur moi Monsieur Potter. » Harry se concentra alors sur les yeux paternels du médicomage et quelques secondes plus tard, ils purent communiquer sans soucis. Les trois complices de cette aventure était dans un état proche de l'euphorie : Harry car il arrivait à nouveau à communiquer normalement, Hermione car elle pouvait réentendre la voix de son ami et le médicomage car son expérience avait porté ses fruits et pourrait ainsi être étendue à l'ensemble des patients souffrants d'aphonie. Celui-ci prit alors congé de ses deux patients et courut annoncer la nouvelle à ses collègues. Les deux amis se rendirent à la chambre de Ron et la froideur de la pièce diminua quelque peu leur enthousiasme.

_« Tu crois qu'il s'en remettra un jour, mione ?_

_« Je l'espère de tout mon cœur…Je…_

_« Tu l'aimes ?_

_« Ce n'est pas la question pour le moment Harry ! Ron est allongé presque mort sur ce lit d'hôpital que je commence à haïr sérieusement ! Je ne veux plus jamais vivre une situation comme celle-ci Harry, ON ne peut plus vivre décemment ainsi…_

_« D'ailleurs, comment est-ce arrivé ?_

_« De quoi tu parles ?_

_« De son évanouissement Hermione. Ron m'a dit qu'il allait te rendre visite en prenant toutes les précautions possibles pour ne plus laisser éclater sa colère et je le retrouve sur un lit d'hôpital dont il n'a pas bougé depuis trois jours. Prenons également en compte que, pour une fois, tu es saine et sauve…_

_« Heu… Ron est effectivement venu me rendre une petite visite nocturne il y a trois jours. J'étais apeurée par les conséquences de son geste mais il semblait très calme, serein même. Je l'ai donc invité à entrer et… » _ La jeune femme avait visiblement rougi ce qui n'échappa guère à Harry qui l'invita à continuer sa confession, un léger sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. _« Oh Harry, c'es ridicule ! je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui a pu se produire… Il s'est penché vers moi et c'est là qu'il est tombé au sol inanimé._

_« Il est tombé tout seul ?_

_« Puisque je te le dis !_

_« Et il s'est penché vers toi pour te faire la bise et partir ?_

_« Harry ! Il a essayé de m'embrasser… Mais juste au moment où nos lèvres sont rentrées en contact, il s'est effondré. » _Harry riait franchement maintenant, rire silencieux pour les personnes extérieurs mais qui résonnait délicieusement aux oreilles d'Hermione. Cette simple parenthèse suffit à lui remonter le moral.

Des jours passèrent, puis des mois sans que l'état de Ron ne s'améliore. Rien ne bougeait, aucun muscle n'avait émis le moindre mouvement, seul le cœur effectuait un battement toute les secondes, rythme qui suffisait tout juste à le maintenir en vie. Un battement de moins lui serait fatal, un de plus le ramènerait à la conscience. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, mince mais ténu qu'Harry et Hermione retenaient de toute la force de leur amour. Les deux amis habitaient désormais en colocation dans l'appartement de Harry sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils rendaient visite chaque jour à Ron dans l'espoir d'un changement mais en vain. Hermione avait repris sa lourde tâche de recensement des morts et son absence avait causé des retards considérables. Cette fichue liste semblait sans fin et la jeune fille rentrait chaque jour plus abattue. Harry, quant à lui, avait obtenu un nouveau poste au ministère afin de continuer à veiller sur Ron et Hermione ; il était le survivant, on ne lui refusait rien. Il s'occupait désormais de l'organisation des grands procès des mangemorts capturés. Cette tâche lui convenait parfaitement tant son désir de vengeance était grand et ses visites quotidiennes à l'hôpital ne faisaient que renforcer son besoin de châtiments envers les bourreaux de son ami.

* * *

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre de la fiction ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience…

Bien à vous,

Minimione


End file.
